Inuyasha Talk Show Spectcular
by HydroButterfly
Summary: This is a talk show about the Inuyasha cast. I wrote with my friend Knightinromancearmour enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Inuyasha Talk Show Spectacular!

Starring are favorite characters:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Shippo

Sango

Miroku

Kikyo

Shessomaru

Rin

Jaken

Ayame

Kouga

Kaguara

Kirara (Human)

Naraku

Here is your Hosts: Daja56 and Knightinromancearmour

Crowd Applause

\

Daja56 and Knightinromancearmour walk in.

Daja56: Welcome to the Inuyasha Spectacular.

Knightinromancearmour: Yeah! Let's Begin.

Daja56: Lets welcome The Inuyasha Cast.

Crowd Applause

They walk out smiling and laughing

Knightinromancearmour: Ok take your seats and lets get this show on the road.

Daja56: So how was it going to high school with each other..

Sango: Well my boyfriend is a total DICK HEAD and a pervert.

Daja56: Lets go down the list Kagome how was it.

Kagome: It was fun. Lots of Jokes and laughs.

Knightinromancearmour: Miroku?

Miroku: Well I'm not a pervert I just love woman. So I just share the love.

Daja56: Ok. Shessomaru?

Shessomaru: I tried to kill myself but Rin let me.

Knightinromancearmour: What the Fuck? Kirara how about you?

Kirara: I started out as a simple cat demon BUT then I TURNED HUMAN and IT WAS SO AWESOME. How cool is that.

Daja56: Kirara honey calm down. Aright Rin.

Rin: It was cool. But I had to keep Shessomaru from killing himself. Other than that it was COOOOOOOOOL!

Knightinromancearmour: Um…ok, you guys need some serious help. Inuyasha how bout you?

Inuyasha: Well its nun of your GD BUSINESS.

Daja56: Calm yourself down you short tempered half demon.

Inuyasha: What did you say?

Daja56: Kagome?

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!

Inuyasha: Thump

Daja56: Jaken how's it with Rin being with Shessomaru.

Jaken: He is my lord. Rin you little devil child stay away from my lord. I love you mi lord.

Shessomaru stands up and walks over to Jaken and kicks him in the face. He went straight into the wall.

Jaken: Why mi lord?

Shessomaru: Jaken shut it. You stupid excuse for an imp.

Knightinromancearmour: Why brava do it again, do it again.

Crowd Laughs

Knightinromancearmour: LOL, Anything to add Kagura?

Kagura: I agree and besides Shessomaru is mine. So Jaken and Rin GO TAKE A HIKE AND NEVER COME BACK!

Daja56: Kagura stop yelling. Anything Ayame?

Ayame: I want to say Kouga I love you and I will never give up on you. You will be mine. (laughs manically)

Knightinromancearmour: Well, well, well Kouga ( in a singing voice) you have a stalllkkkeerrrr. Kouga anything to add to what Ayame said

Kouga: Ayame STAY away from me. The one I want is KAGOME! Oh yeah and Inuyasha you are a scrawny little puppy.

Inuyasha: What did you say FLEA BITTEN GOOD FOR NOTHING WOLF!

Daja56: Will both of you stop this before you take a time out. Kikyo how about you?

Kikyo: I had a fun time in high school. Had a little fun with guys. The parties were fun. Oh the bad thing though is that Inuyasha couldn't keep up with me. So I had to dump the dirty laundry.

Knightinromancearmour: Wow. A bitch much. Ok Its intermission time!

Daja56: Will be back after these messages.

Author Note: I hope you like the chapter so I'm going to stop for now until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the Inuyasha Talk Show Spectacular!

Crowd Applause

Daja56: Welcome back from the messages !

Knightinromancearmour: Drum role please! Our new topic is (drum role) RELATIONSHIPS!

Daja56: So let's ask Sango. Sango how is your relationship with Miroku.

Sango: Well let's see… He's a dead beat, good for nothing, lecherous play boy. But I still love him though. But if he cheats on me again I'm gonna *bleep* and tear out his *bleep* and his tentacles. Other than that we're a great couple!

Miroku: (Gulp) Ummmm… I love Sango. That is all.

(laughing)

Knightinromancearmour: Wow she kinda scares me and I'm a girl. Ok how bout you Kagome?

Kagome: Umm… let's see…. Inuyasha he cheated on me with Kikyo 2 months ago.

Crowd boos

Inuyasha: (looks out at the crowd) Who asked you anyway?

Daja56: Kagome what made you want to go back to him?

Kagome: He's my first love. I still love him. But if cheats on me again I will kick you so hard in your ball sack that you will not be able to produce sperm, you bastard.

Daja56: Kagome wow you said that really sweetly but it was scary sweet. Yeah… Inuyasha anything?

Inuyasha: (Has a terrified look on his face) I think I just peed my pants.

Shessomaru: Little brother you know we are on national TV. I told you to go outside if you have to go.

Crowd laughs

Rin: Shessomaru… I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH YOU BROTHER ON NATIONAL TV! Now sit there and say funny stuff about your brother.

Knightinromancearmour: Wow….. you girls are really scary, I mean you look so nice and sweet but you guys are REALLY SCARY. Um… Daja56 anything to say about this?

Daja56: Anything to add to what Rin said.

Shessomaru: Rin I will behave. Oh and Inuyasha if you go in my room again when I'm not there. I will take away your car.

Knightinromancearmour: Ooooohhhh you on punishment(chuckles) Now Daja56 Whats up my sista!

\Daja56: We are going to intermission. It is the next break in this talk show.

Knightinromancearmour: Will be back after these messages.

This goes out to all the Kodocha fans! OOOOKKKKK its time to go lets take break on this crazy show lets have fun eat some popcorn and talk to SHIPPO and KIRARA. What Word!

Ok thanks for viewing this chapter. Will back soon with Shippo and Kirara.

Crowd claps


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Back to the Inuyasha Talk Show Spectacular

Knightinromancearmour: Hey, hey, hey! Whats crackalakin, thanks for waitng!

Daja56: You sound like Fat Albert. Were about to get back to the relationships.

Knightinromancearmour: Forget you ;)!

Daja56: Lets continue with Kirara and Shippo's relationship.

Kirara: Wow, I'm like so happy to be here. Hi honey Bunny Woney Bearrrr!

Shippo: Don't call that in public. Not on national television! My pokey bun.

Daja56: what's up with the pet names. It is so annoying. So how is your relationship?

Shippo: Well…

Knightinromancearmour: You had to ask them that. Thanks a lot Daja. Here it comes!

Kirara: He is like so sexy and cute and he makes my toes curl. My heart aches when I'm away from you my darling. (she's fake crying)

Daja56: How sweet is that.

Shippo: Our relationship is great and I would personally do anything for you my little Eskimo pie!

Knightinromancearmour: I think I'm gonna puke. But that is pretty cute.

Daja56: Lets move on to are next topic which is….. Vacations. How was you vacation Kagome and Inuyasha do anything fun?

Inuyasha: Well..Kagome was being a slut, she was wear a bikini and was all over the boys. It really ticked me off. And plus she didn't let me kick any ass.

Kagome: Ok first thing first what am I supposed to wear to the beach, second the boys were all over me not the other way around. I can't help it that I'm so pretty. Plus I didn't want you getting arrested during summer vacation. You better be glad Shessomaru was there.

Inuyasha(mumbles) Yeah whatever I'm not afraid of him. He's not like my dad or something. And Kagome You can't talk cause you cheated on me with Shessomaru!

Crowd OOOOOHhhhs

Kagome: That's only because you cheated on me with Kikyo.

Inuyasha: So that didn't mean that you had to do the same thing, two wrongs don't make a right.

Rin: Kagome you sleep with my boyfriend. You little bitch. I been nothing but a friend to you.

Kagome: It was before you and him were together. I was drunk so was he! It isn't like I did it on purpose.

Sango: Ok stop arguing we're all friends here lets act like it!

Rin: I'm going to kill that little slut.

Shessomaru: (Shessomaru looks at Rin and gives her a gentle look) Rin I'm with you now so drop it. And Inuysha stop acting like a baby.

Rin: I guess your right it was like a year. I was about to slap that bitch with a bottle. But I'll for get it now.

Kagome: I'm sorry Rin it was so long ago. I didn't mean to it just happened.

Inuyasha: I guess, I'm s…s…oo..rry.

Kikyo: Inuyasha I gave you the best time of you life. So why don't you come back to me and drop her. I can offer you more.

Kagome: Hoe please. If you got so much to offer than why is he with me instead of you?

Kikyo: You stole him from me.

Kagome; How? The fact that he loves me and not you should tell you right there that your not getting him back.

Daja56: Ok its time to talk about Sango and Miroku's vacation. How was your vacation?

Sango: Not bad.(has an irritated look on her face) He touched every girls butt on the beach and kissed a dude.

Miroku: I thought it was a woman! How was I supposed to know it was a cross dresser.

Inuyasha: Was he just like jakotsu? Always following you around, creeping a round the corners watching you, Taking pictures of you in the shower.(Inuyasha shivers and looks around)

Jakotsu(Over the loud speaker) Hey Inuyasha! I'm always watching.

Kagome and Sango: ( they both start laughing.)

Daja56: What was the guys name?

Knightinromancearmour: And was it Jakotsu? Or just some random cross dresser?

Miroku: I think it was Tomonako. But his lips were really soft.

Daja56: Um….. I-I-I think it is time to move on to another person. (Starts laughing)

Knightinromancearmour: (laughing so hard face is turning red) Yeah….. hahaha.. next…haaaaahhhaaaa….couple.

Daja56: Ayame and Kouga how was your vacation?

Kouga: Well Ayame scares me. She assumed that I wanted to go on vacation with her. One day I was in the pool and she jumped in with me. Then she sexually harassed me. She said that I was her soul mate.

Ayame: It's not like I'm lying. You know you liked me harassing you. And you are my soul mate. Forever Kouga, Forever.

Kouga:(looks out at the crowd and mouths HELP ME) Umm…. You are a nut job on a stick and I'm in love with Kagome!

Ayame: What does Kagome have that I don't? I'm cute and pretty. It's not fair. Plus she already has someone.

Kouga: HAHAHAH! You mean Inuyasha, he's a little puppy dog compared to me and my talents and good looks. And plus your CRAZY.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, if your so much better than me why is Kagome with me instead of you?

Ayame: I might be crazy. But I'm crazy in love with you.

Crowd Laughs

Kouga:(Blushes) W..wha..what ever.

Daja56: Why are you blushing Kouga you must like Ayame a lot. Get over the fact that you will never be with Kagome and date Ayame. She is a good girl what is wrong with you.

Kouga: (blushes again) Oh hush up who asked for your opinion any? And why is everyone on my case and i…..i …I don't like Ayame Ok!

Daja56: I asked for my own opinion and you do like Ayame don't deny it.

Knightinromancearmour: Ahhh, he keeps blushing how cute. You guys are gonna get married and have the cutest tiny weenie pretty wolf baby's!

Kouga: Whatever, Just forget it already.

Ayame: I knew it you do like me. (She jumps out her sit and jumps on him) I love you Kouga.

Kouga: (blush) Get off of me! This is so embarrassing. But, I, I umm…. Omigosh, here. (kisses Ayame, hard) That should tell you how I feel.

Daja56: Another couple I told you not to deny it. Now on to the next couple.

Knightinromancearmour: Here is Shessomaru and Rin.

Rin: my vacation was fun! Shessomaru was so sweet he gave me lots of kisses.(Squeals) But he kept being so horny we hardly had the time to just play around but I guess I had lots of fun playing other games(her eyebrows move up and down) if you know what I mean.

Shessomaru: (blushes, clears his throat) Rin that's a bit personal. But I did get some unlike Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (Glares) I GET MORE ASS THAN A TOILET SEAT! Kagome can be very urgent.

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT, SIT! How dare you say things like that in public.

Inuyasha: (thump, thump) Ouch well it's the truth. Yesh.

Knightinromancearmour: Um…. Wow you guys are funny. Hahakukukuhahah

Naraku: You sound a lot like me. Kukukukukuku. Kagome will be mind.

Daja56: Um… I'm about to called security. Next couple.

Knightinromancearmour: Naraku no offence but you look stinky and dirty and your kinda scaring me.

Naraku: You little wench do you want to die by my hands now!

Knightinromancearmour: Mother fucker please you don't want none of this, you want fries with that shake!

Naraku: You one day you will be walking and you'll get jumped.

Daja56: SECURITY, SECURITY! (They walk in) Get him off set now!

They grab him up. The start walking away with him. He knocks them in the head.(He laughs manically with an evil look on his runs toward Knightinromancearmour.

Knightinromancearmour: Get your grubby hands off of me you stinky bum!(Starts whacking him on the head)

Daj56: Get off of her. Girls jump in. Get him out of here.

All the girls jump on him. They beat the shit out of him. Daja56 run to get the guard dogs.

Daja56: Gin and Miisu drag him out. Ok now that he is gone lets go to intermission. Now here is Knightinromancearmour with are intermission rap.

Knightinromancearmour: Hi everybody how you doing its time to end this with an intermission, hope you had fun cuss I know I did. Even though I almost got attacked by Naraku. I still got it going on. So thanks for reading and I got to give Naraku a beatin'! Lol See you guys next time! :}

A/N: This story is almost over we have test and things coming up so I hope you have a great rest of the month. We will be writing on before valentine day.


End file.
